


Right-Handed

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [42]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Cali is right-handed.  A drabble.For the Prompt:Calianna, letterFrom my Night of Drabbles for Oct 2018!





	Right-Handed

Calianna was right-handed.  Most people did not realize that.  She had trained herself to do everything left-handed from a very early age: combing her hair, washing, eating.  It was easier that way.

Except she had never been able to write with her left hand.  She had tried—burning candles for late nights, cramped fingers, bloody blisters.  But it was always shaky and halfway illegible.

With her right hand—scaled and clawed—the script was neat and ornate: beautiful.  She couldn’t write letters with anything less than her best.  So, pen clutched in her dragon talon, she began, “Dear Miss Jester.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
